U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,351 discloses an automated interactive film processing system which eliminates all human handling of film once it is deposited by the customer. The system includes an apparatus which accepts film products and information concerning a customer order at a customer service station having a display screen for communicating information to the customer. The machine at the same station accepts an exposed film cartridge, accepts payment for processing, and prints a receipt claim check. The customer would then leave the apparatus and return at some later time, which may be indicated on the claim check, to pick up their developed film and prints. Upon returning to the apparatus, the customer would enter the unique order number from their claim check via a user interface.
One problem with the foregoing system is the need for a customer to enter a number into the machine just to determine if their order is ready. A Customer may have to wait behind several other customers just to determine if their order is ready. This can be very frustrating if the order is not ready. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple, quick, and economical method for allowing a customer to check the status of the order, especially when another customer is using the customer user interface.
The present invention proposes to solve this problem by providing an appropriate visual indicator on the device that can be easily viewed or accessed by the customer while someone is at the main customer user interface. The visual display displays orders that are completed and ready to be claimed. There would be no need for the customer to enter any information into the device, by way of keypad or other means at the service station, in order to determine the status of his or her order.